A program is proposed which is designed to improve the treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care of patients with cancer. This proposal includes the development of a program of coordinated effort in the areas of social services, occupational therapy, physical therapy, nutritional services, and the services of nurse-practitioners with physician support and guidance from medical oncology, radiation therapy, metabolism, and surgery. These cancer control activities will be initiated in the Medical Center Hospital of Vermont and following their evaluation will be extended to support the rural medical needs in the Vermont region. The quality of survival and the impact of this team approach on the rehabilitation of cancer patients in both urban and rural areas will be examined. New concepts in the care of patients with cancer should evolve from this project as a result of the multidisciplinary approach outlined and from the experience gained. An attempt will be made to translate this experience into algorithms which then can be used by other surrounding community hospitals for the better management of large groups of patients suffering from cancer. This unique opportunity to develop a program which may help to support cancer patients in community hospitals is exciting.